Alls fair in love and war
by hiei-sister
Summary: “HIEI WHAT DID YOU DO!” Kuwabara screamedIts got an Occ....And no i do not own YYH


"One day in the Ningin-kai we found….

"Yukina!!! That's not fair!!"

"All's fair in love and war Kuwabara" Yusuke said.

"What are you talking about Yusuke?" Yukina said looking vary innocently.

"Yes what are you telling her Yusuke?" A newly entered Kurama said

"Oh hello Kurama, Kuwabara and me were just playing a game of trouble. Would you like to play next game?" Yukina asked

"No, no that's quit all right. I just heard from Genki that you're getting on her last good nerve and asked me to tell you to knock it off."

"Okay then Kurama. I'm sorry that Genki yelled at you. I guess that our game is over Kuwabara." Yukina said smiling. Though she did not know that she had already won the game.

"O come on Hiei!! It's not up to you." Juhyouken said in a vary upset voice. ( Juhyouken was a 5'5 young demand boy, his eyes were of what looked like frosted glass, his hair was an ocean blue that was pulled in a ponytail with deep blue highlights. He didn't have long hair but just long enough to put up to the middle of the back of his head. Juhyouken had the speed of Hiei and the strength of Yusuke with a higher intelligence then Kurama. He was only 3 years older then Yukina, and like Kuwabara he had fallen in love with her. A plus to this was that he was an ice demand, though he was not from the ice island. He was also on Yusukes team seeing as Genki gave up with putting up with the idiots.)

"Hn"

"Is that all you have to say!!!"

"To an idiot like you yes"

"You are the idiot fire demon!!! She can make her own choices!!!"

"She is my **sister**!!" Hiei said telipashicly.

"Hiei give it up. She doesn't know that and YOU won't let her." Juhyouken yelled as loud as he was able to.

"Hiei, Juhyouken what is the matter. Is there something wrong?" Yukina asked

"ITS NONE OF YOUR BISSNESS!! STAY OUT OF THINGS THAT DON'T CONCERN YOU!! YOU'RE A CHILD A SMALL STUPID CHILD! LEARN YOUR PLACE" Hiei yelled at his sister loud enough for everyone with in the area to here (Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Juhyouken, Genki, and a newly entered Boton) Now all eyes were on the faces of Yukina and Hiei. Yukina just stared at Hiei in shock, and then she just walked passed him and out of the temple. Hiei watched as she left and looked back to the place where she had stood, his eyes were fixated. Right there was the one thing Hiei hated and despised. Yukina's tear gems lay there, not only one but three. Hiei had finally done it. The one thing he never wanted to do. He had made his sister cry.

"HIEI WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!" Kuwabara screamed at Hiei, and lunged.

"YEAH WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING HIEI!!" Yusuke yelled

"Hiei I must agree with Yusuke what were you thinking." Kurama said

"That was low even for you Hiei. It was me who you had the fight with not her! She didn't do anything to you but be concerned." Juhyouken said before leaving the temple to find Yukina. Though he did not know how much only saying that hurt Hiei on some of the deepest levels. Hiei turned to leave and everyone just stared. That was it he couldn't listen to it anymore. He was in pain.

With Yukina

"YUKINA, YUKINA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Juhyouken yelled. The fact was that she liked him, but for now all she wanted was to be alone. All alone just like she always was, Her mom, her dad, and even her brother were gone. Yukina had given up her search a long time ago. She told the guys that if her brother hadn't found her by now then what the elders had said was true, He was not with them any longer. He was believed to be dead and she now finally agreed. Everyone had looked really sad and hurt. Hiei looked shocked.

"YUKINA, YUKINA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm here Juhyouken." Yukina said in between tears that had streamed down her face since she left.

"Yukina" Juhyouken whispered when he found her. She was crying and there were tear gems everywhere surrounding her. Even though she was in Genki's forest something didn't sit well within Juhyouken's stomach. He couldn't let her just be by herself no matter what happened or she demanded. He ran to her and held her tight to his chest. She cried on him and allowed him to hold her.

"Yukina you can't stay out here."

"I-I-Know"

"Here let me take you back to the temple."

"No! No I can't go back there."

"Yukina it's alright everyone will understand your action of leaving. Were all upset at Hiei and we can understand if you don't want to see him or any of us right away. I swear no one will get mad at you. Only me…..come on your suppose to laugh." With out an answer he picked Yukina up bridle style and took her back to the temple. When he got there everyone was in the living room but Hiei who was no where to be found. He took Yukina to her room and waited with her until she calmed down and fell asleep curled in her chair closest to the window.

Hiei's point of view

Hiei had been wondering the city. 'Why did I say those things to her. What was I thinking! Maybe I should just disappear, like I should have after she was safe again. No one would miss me and Yukina thinks me to be dead anyway.

Hiei's thoughts were interrupted when Boton came running up, or rather flying up.

"Hiei we have a mission for you. Kowenma's pacifier has gone missing."

"Hn"

"Don't you Hn me. It's vary urgent that he get it back soon. Not to mention his attitude."

"Go tell somebody who cares."

"HIEI!!YOU JURK!"

"Hn….fine"

With that said Hiei went to help the search knowing he was to face everyone. Hiei appeared much later that night at Genki's. Everyone was gone Yukina and Juhyouken lived with Genki's so they were there together. Hiei wanted to make sure Yukina had at least gotten home. But instead of finding her he found Juhyouken, and he was not in a light and happy mood.

"Hiei what are you doing here?"

"Did she get home at least?"

"Yes she did. But Hiei she wasn't mad at you. She was mad at herself. She thought that you had gotten mad at her for something she did before today. Hiei she looks at you as if you're her older brother that she's missing. Hiei it tears me apart seeing her like that. She still believes that you're still out there, she still believes in her heart. She told everyone that she was giving up on you so that way she was no longer burden them. And if you don't tell her by tonight I will see to it tomorrow morning."

Hiei walked to Yukina's door. Stalling a moment he entered, Yukina's room taking with him the words from Juhyouken's mouth. He walked in and found her looking out the window at the stars in the sky with a huge clear moon bright in the sky. It was going to rain. Yukina hated the rain but that was just her. She knew Hiei was in the room but she didn't say anything. He walked up behind her and hugged her.

"Yukina I'm sorry. That's not how a brother should treat a younger sister."

Yukina's eyes widened as she tried turned to face her brother. He held her tight and kept his face buried in her back so she couldn't.

"You're my brother…..How long have you known?"

"Yukina…yes I'm your brother….I've known for a long time."

"And you never told me!" Yukina said with anger slightly in her voice. As she pound her small hands on Hiei's chest now that she had gotten free to turn to face him. "You knew and never told me. I am just like mother said then" Yukina said as she stopped hitting him and started to cry. Hiei hardly noticed her light taps because there was no strength behind her hits.

"Yukina I-I"

"I'm sorry Hiei! I'm sorry for who I am for the way I'm-"

"What are you talking about Yukina. I never told you because of what I did in the past and who I had become. I thought that you should get someone better then me. Where would you get those idea's at. Don't tell me mother told you that."

All Yukina could do was shake her head yes.

"I'm sorry Yukina." was all Hiei could say as he allowed Yukina to cry on him being wrapped in his arms until she fell asleep.

Juhyouken could only smile as he heard that and pushed himself off the door then walked away from the door as if he had just been passing by.

The next morning….

Everyone had gone to the temple to see how Yukina was doing after everything. Keiko and Shizoro had heard what had happened from Boton. As you could expect they wanted to go see her a.s.a.p.! But Boton had convinced them to stay for the night and see her in the morning. The guys had run into trouble on their way there. Waiting for them there were some snake demands. They attacked Yusuke from the rear so he retaliated with a right upper hand to its face. That knocked it out and Kuwabara finished it with his spirit sword. Then they all made there way up the steps to the temple. Only to find Juhyouken training.

"Hey Juhyouken!" Kuwabara yelled as he finished running up the last of the stairs.

"Hey there." Was what he said in return.

"Good morning to you." Keiko said

"Morning what brings all you here this morning?"

"Well Boton told us what happened and we wanted to see her."

"Well she's not here."

"WHAT" almost everyone yelled. (Kurama just looked a little shocked but did not yell)

"Yep she was here last night and got a visit from her brother. Then this morning she was gone."

"WHAT Hiei told her?" Boton asked.

"What could have changed his mind? That's unlike him. But where is Hiei now?" Kurama asked

"No. He was gone when I got up."

"Do you think that Hiei went with her?" Yusuke asked

"Don't know? I was sound asleep."

"WHAT! WHERE DID MY YUKINA-CHAN GO!!" Kuwabara screamed. Juhyouken resisted the feeling of wanting to kill Kuwabara for calling her his Yukina-chan though hated having to.

"I don't know but keep your voice down!!"

"BUT MY YUKINA-CHAN IS NOT HERE!!!"

"HE SAID SHUT UP!" Yusuke said and hit Kuwabara upside the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!!" Juhyouken was now at his limits. Kurama noticed and didn't want to see the ice demand blow up.

"hey calm down we'll go and find them." Kurama said. He told Juhyouken telepathically that Yusuke had not meant to step in like that.

Just as Kurama said that a fire demand and an ice demand came walking up the stairs. They were smiling and laughing about something. Juhyouken noticed Yukina's energy coming up the stairs and ran to see if it was true. Sure enough it was her and Hiei. Kuwabara noticed as well.

"YUKINA! We were all worried about you!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Hello everyone" she said in return as she finishing up the last steps. Kuwabara ran to help her up the final step but he was to late Juhyouken had already gotten to her. Kuwabara felt bad but excepted it, he knew he didn't compare.

BOTONS thoughts

They're SO cute together! I don't know why Kuwabara had that fight over her. But as all good things have downsides Kuwabara was bond to fight him for her. Also its now up to what Hiei says.

"Hello Earth to Boton." Keiko said as she waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"yes Keiko?"

"What do you say to an all girls night out?"

"What a wonderful idea!!! Where and when?"

"Uh tonight and at my house! Yukina you must come as well."

Boton had to help convince Yukina to go. She knew what Keiko was thinking and knew that Yukina would be a vital part of the plan. "Yes Yukina it will be fun and Shizoro must come to. Kuwabara do you know if your sister's doing anything tonight?"

"No not that I know of."

"Great then lets go ask her." Boton said as she graded one of Yukina's hands and Keiko graded the other. They knew that if this plan was to work that they needed to get to work right away. Down the steps they went. This upset Kuwabara, he just gotten to see her and she was already leaving. Not to mention that Juhyouken had taken his moment to help her leaving him up by one.

"Hey wait you guys I'll go with you." Kuwabara stated

"No that's okay were going to do some window shopping while were in the city. Thanks anyway" Keiko said as she and Boton picked up the pace so that way they could go with out him.

"Who wants to hang out with a person as ugly as you?" Yusuke said. He couldn't help it. Kuwabara dragged him there that early and he hardly got to talk to her. So as pay back he was going to put his face to the ground. It was the least he could do.

"SHUT UP Yusuke!!!" Kuwabara said in return

"What it's the truth. It's not my fault that you cant get over it."

"That's it Urameshi!" Just as Yusuke wanted he got to beat up Kuwabara.

"We'll it appears that there is no reason for me to stay around." Kurama said and turned to leave.

"Hey Fox don't you have to go to the Maiki?" Hiei said bluntly

"Yes. How do you know that?"

"I'll go with you I don't need to hang out here." Hiei stated. Then him and Kurama left. When they were out of sight Yusuke asked…

"Juhyouken what did Koenma want last week? I found it odd that he sent for you and not any of us as well." Juhyouken looked scared for a minute and then put back on his calm face.

"Nothing" Was his reply and then he disappeared.

With the girls

"Oh look Keiko that ones so cute!!" Boton said as she saw a little dog out in a pet shop window. Like Keiko said they were going window-shopping. There were many things to see.

"So When we going to get Shizoro?" Keiko asked

"Where not that far away I'm sure that we will be there in a few minutes."

"All right then." They made there way down the street and turned left. They walked for a bit and came up to Kuwabara's house. They knocked on the door and Shizoro answered.

"Hey you guys what is up?" she asked

"We had a question for you. Would you like to spend the night at my house tonight with me and the girls." Keiko asked.

"…Why not I don't have anything else to do. Give me a minute to get my stuff."

"Okay" the girls waited for a little bit. Keiko and Boton were planning on what to do that night. Yukina wasn't really paying any attention. She didn't feel good. She thought it was because of all the tears she had cried the other night but then again she didn't know. She really didn't want to go to Keiko's but when she said it she looked so happy that she couldn't say no. Shizoro came out and they were off to Keiko's. It was around noon so the girls decided to go to the beach. It was a nice day and the weather was prefect. Keiko was wearing a pink two piece swimsuit, Boton wore a light red one, Yukina wore a white one, and Shizoro wore a black one piece. As the girls tried to suntan on the beach they happened to notice that Yukina had fallen asleep. Keiko took this time to explain to the others what her plan was. The girls spent most of the day there at the beach. Between swimming and sun bathing there was a lot for them all to do. Yukina didn't sleep for vary long only a half-hour but didn't feel any better. Keiko had dragged her into the water where they held races to see who could swim faster. It was around 7 and they decided that it would be best for them to go to Keiko's for the rest of the night. Her parents weren't there for the week so she was put in charge of the house. She didn't have to ask or anything because her parents had told her "if nothing gets broken then its fine with us." So that shouldn't be that hard. As hey got there they ate some sandwiches and started to put the plan into action.


End file.
